


Fijación

by kwanina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanina/pseuds/kwanina
Summary: Boo Seungkwan was forced to stop his studies to support his ailing mother but life is hard for him so that's why he made up his mind and decided to sold even his body and soul just to save his mother.





	1. Chapter 1

I was blinded by the spotlight focused on me that I can't even see what's in front of me. I can hear the noises of the people watching me and it almost make me want to vomit with the humiliation I'm facing right now.  
The organizer decided to make me wear a white long sleeves which is slightly loose just enough to cover my bare lower body.  
It's not usual with place like this , an underground auction where thousands of rich people bidding for a priced possession which is not things but human beings to possess as whores or sex slaves and unfortunately I will be one of those.

I was just forced to be part of this because I need money. My mother needs to undergo surgery for her heart ailment and we need bigger money for that operation. I don't have much choice since the money I earn from my part time jobs is not even enough for our daily expenses that's why I agreed to sold myself for my family.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, in front of you is a young man. In his twenties very much inexperience in a lot of things and more than willing to do your bidding" the announcer said and I can hear murmur if interests from the crowd while the announcer continue with his speech.  
"We will begin the bidding in 1 hundred thousand dollars". After the announcement the bidding proceeds.

I didn't even pay attention to the prices announced in the bidding because when I signed the contract, it was stated that 70% of the price will be mine, and the 30% is theirs.. If I will be sold in 2 million dollars, its enough for my mother's expenses in surgery but I don't want to get my hopes up since i'm not that good looking. No one's gonna spend such money for me.

Suddenly the announcer said that there's still 2 person bidding and the price escalated to 1 million.  
"1 million dollars for no. 13, going once going thrice..." he said but suddenly saw an image that shocked announcer for the price offered by the new comer.

"10 million dollars for no. 17 bidder, going once ,going thrice. Okay, sold. 10 million for no. 17. bidder." The announcer said after no one else bid. I was sold for 10 million dollars great. 

Nervousness attacked me, since I don't know what kind of person, who bought me me since it was also stated in the contract that I won't be hurt, but it didn't ease the fear i'm feeling.  
The organizer asked me to wait in the waiting area where will we stay before they call us and be fetch by our buyer.

"Boo Seungkwan", the organizer said and he wait for me to change my clothes and accompany me to the lobby where a muscled guy is waiting for me, and he was probably my buyer. The guy frightened me. Thinking that this big guy will touch me makes me want to run for my dear life. Of course, I'm not that naive, i know what will happen to me when I decided to join this human auction. But a deal is a deal, there is no way out. After I signed the needed documents, the organizers gave me the 70% of the money and they accompany us to a expensive looking car. I believe this car, is the one of the most expensive car in US.

Thinking of that makes me more nervous, whoever bought me is a well damn rich human being.

I got confused when the muscled guy, just open the door to let me in and went to the driver's seat.

" I thought ,you're the one who bought me?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not. You will meet him later. He had to do some unfinished business." He answered. And after that silence consumes.

My mind wanders to the hospital where my mother is confined with my younger brother Chan.

"Mom, wait for me and everything will be fine." I silently whispered to myself and then I fall asleep.

I dreamed of a dark image of someone who's hovering above me and was trying to rip my clothes.

"Please, don't! I beg you pls.!!" I screamed but then I felt someone slap me slightly at my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw the muscled guy.

"We're here" he coldly said and let me get out of the car.

I let my eyes wander to the beautiful house ,no its a mansion in front of me. 

It's a Mediterranean styled mansion with an oblong shaped swimming pool below. I alnost choked in my own spit coz the owner must be a really rich guy. When I asked who else living in that house. They said other than the owner and well me, the other are the maids.

When we walk past the garage ,I saw cars who looks really expensive. Different kinds of cars who are luxury of a damn rich guy.

"Follow me" muscled guy said and led me nside the mansion. 

When we got inside the house, I feel amazed. The things inside looks so elegant and expensive. I realized that life is really unfair. Poor people like me living and struggling like a rat while some people live in such luxury like this. 

Muscled guy led me up the stairs and we stopped in front of a door and when he opened it. I was starled by the arangement inside the room , it's beautiful. This is my first time that I will sleep in a room like this.

"This is your room, Master said this will be your room just wait for him here. He will be arriving soon." muscled guy said and leave.

I tried to lay my body on the bed and I almost drowned on the softness. I noticed it's a water bed. That's why. I'm overwhelmed by the beauty of this room and the mansion generally. But I remembered the reason, why I'm here.

"I'm here because I already belong to someone and I need to do everything he asks whether I like it ir not" I reminded myself atleast I'm going to live in luxury for 3 years.

But the life I have with my mother and brother flashed back on my mind. Even though we lack in everything. We sleep on a small room together and we eat meals less than 3 times a day. We are happy with each other until my mother's heart weakened.

I remembered I'm still clutching the bag that reminds me that I was sold to a rich guy,a well damn rich guy.

I wandering about the guy who bought me. Is he a old, fat guy who's a pedophile and like to do wild things to them?

The thought alone makes me shiver thinking that a person like that touching me coz eventhough I'm not an eighteen year old, I'm still a virgin and I never had a boyfriend before , even after I got rejected by someone and until this problem came.

I don't like being in this situation but like I said earlier I don't have a choice and I already signed the contract. I never imagined this kind of business exist because this is human trafficking. Maybe they have some kind of protection that's why this business is still going on despite the laws punishment if ever they are caught.

Suddenly, I heard a car approaching. Because of my curiousity I found myself outside the room.  
The light below is quite dim, only the silhouette of a tall guy with a slim figure, maybe 6 foot tall talking to the muscled guy. Ah the memory of a fat guy I imagined earlier was quickly erased from my brain. I was taken aback when I noticed it glanced on where I was. I hurriedly go back inside the room with my heart hammering inside my chest. 

I turned off the light because I don't know how will I face the man who bought me and how will I react in front of him.

I heard someone opened the door but i remained silent in the corner. Because it so dark, I can't see the face if this man, the man who owned me.

"Seungkwan?" he asked me with his sexy baritone voice which is quite familiar.

He turned on the light and I was quite blinded by the bright light. When my eyes finally adjusted, I open my eyes and I stare at the face of the man in front of me.

I almost paled at the sight of the man who bought and owned me. It was the same man who broke my heart and rejected me.

The guy I loved when I was in university. I passed the scholarship there. I met him and fall inlove with him despite of his roughness. 

Kim Mingyu ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my failed humour.

Chapter 2

"Waaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! KIM MINGYUU!!!" I shout at him. 

 

I gather myself and charged at him. I managed to hit him at his chest coz he's tall I can't reach his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOO SEUNGKWAN!!?" he shouted back, while he's dodging my hits. 

He holds both my wrist to stop me from hitting him.

Because I can't move, I glared at him.

"Mingyu-ssi! How can you be so rich, and how did you buy me for 10 million! 10 MILLION!!!" i even show him my 10 fingers.

He removed his hands on my wrist and laughed ridiculously.

"Boo Seungkwan, you never changed." he said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean" i asked.

He ignored me. He glanced around.

"Do you like it here?" 

"Huh?" I'm confused. I suddenly remembered the reason why I'm here. Did Mingyu, buy me to make me his sex slave? Did Mingyu, turn to a sex maniac after he rejected me. Did he regret that that makes him like this? I think I'm willing now to be his sex slave but I'm a virgin, will he teach me? hihi! Gosh, I silently slap my face. Boo Seungkwan, he hurt you before, don't give your everything to him!

"Why are you blushing? Are you thinking something ridiculous?" he asked while looking at me.

"Of course not! I'm not thinking about you being a sex maniac. I'm not thinking about giving my purity to you. Definitely .... not?" Shit, did I just blurted that out. I slap my mouth.

He smirked. God, I miss that-- no I hate that smirk!

"Ah, so Boo Seungkwan is thinking about something obscene" he said while walking in front me. 

Oh, is this the cliche scene in a cliche romance story where a handsome guy, will corner his vulnerable and cutie counterpart and they will kiss and---

"Aww," He flicked me on my forehead, this asshole.

"Stop thinking Seungkwan, it's not like you're used to it. You might lose you're little brain" he said with a hint of mock. Can I punch him right now?

Maybe that's the reason why he rejected me before. He thinks I'm a pea brain while he is dominating the academic ranking. It's not that i'm an idiot. The lessons are just hard. Do you hear me ,h-a-r-d. ._.

He walk through the door and after he leaves. He said. "Sleep now ,Boo Seungkwan. I'll answer your questions tomorrow." 

Aishh, why did he keeps on calling me on my full name.

 

\--

 

 

"So you're telling me ,you're an undercover. And you buying me, is part of an operation to wipe out those human traffickers, and you didn't buy me for 10 million, huh 10 MILLION!!" i asked him, while showing him my 10 fingers , again hehe 

"Pssh, Boo Seungkwan! How small is your brain that you keeps on repeating what I say." He said with a slight annoyance.

We are currently here in his wide elegant dining room. With the big shining chandelier up the sky, joke, up the ceiling. And we are currently in question and answer portion.

"Really, you didn't buy me to make me your sex slave?" I asked again ,still my brain isn't function coz of too much information.

"Who even told you that" he hissed.

"But how about my mother, if you didn't bought me for 10 million. I can't even make her undergo her surgery. That means this money, I'm currently holding is fake?" I asked worriedly. My mother needs immediate surgery. I might lose her.

"Hey, you crybaby. Aissh, your mother is fine. She will be undergoing her surgery today. It means you still owe me. I will shoulder all the expenses, even your brother's studies" he slowly said. 

I almost jumped when he said that! I smiled at him widely "Really, thank you so much. So it means I will still live here in your mansion and be your sex slave?"

He flicked my forehead again. Ouch, it hurts ye know! did I said something wrong?

"You pea brain! Why do you keep on saying that. Is it your dream to be a sex slave or you just want to have a peace of me?" he said with a slight teasing on his voice.

"I already move on from you, Kim Mingyu. I stopped desiring you" 

"Ahh, so you desired me before?" he answered, slightly poking my cheeks.

I flicked his finger away and scoffed. 

Did I said I desired him?

"Whatever, Kim Mingyu, maybe it's the other way around" huh, this guy, as if I didn't noticed him before, looking at my butt.

"There's nothing desiring to you, Boo Seungkwan" he said insulting me, while sipping his coffee.

"Huh, as if you didn't salivate at my butt before!" I spat at him.

He almost choked on his coffee. He looked at me menacingly while wiping his mouth with the slight blush on his cheeks. You are caught Kim Mingyu, hmmp.

"Whatever, you say Boo Seungkwan! Do you wanna see your mother?" 

I remembered today is my mother's surgery.

"Oh yes! Mingyu, bring me to my mother please." i looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Shownu, will bring you there" he answered. 

"Who's Shownu?" Then the muscled guy appeared from the door and said. " Master the car is ready".

Ahh, so he's Shownu, the muscled guy. He gestured me to the car.

I'm anticipating seeing my mother knowing that she'll be okay after the operation, and Chan's future will be secured. I sighed. I'm really thankful to Mingyu, even though he broke my heart before. He help me.

"Uhmm sir?" Shownu, look at me particularly to what I'm wearing.

"Did you take a bath, sir? He asked.

I scratch my head.

"I think not." (^_^v)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar error, English is not my first language. 
> 
> I love Boo Seungkwan <3
> 
> Fijacion means fixation or obsession :)


End file.
